Promesses
by chupeechan
Summary: OS cadeau à Delphine03 pour la 900e review de Verum Tempore. Harry est un gentil dans la vie de tous les jours, mais dans la chambre, c'est une autre histoire, et Hermione est sur le point de le découvrir... Lemon


**Parce que Nevilli - gloire à Nevilli et ses succulents commentaires - est une aide précieuse et - presque - gratuite (;p) pour éditer** Verum Tempore **, la Muse a repointé le bout de son nez ! Nous nous approchons des 30 chapitres revus et corrigés ! Merlin, je posterai bien certains de ses commentaires en note quand j'uploaderai le tout (sincèrement, c'est une merveille pour les abdos, tellement c'est drôle [surtout ceux à propos d'Harvey])**

 **Ainsi donc, la Muse est de retour. La 1000e review est tombée pour Verum et j'ai 2 OS à poster, celui de la 800e (qui suivra prochainement;** _Nymyr_ **, si tu passes par là, tu peux me contacter par MP stp ?) et celui qui voici, la 900e review!**

 **Avec deux ans de retard... Ouais, je sais, j'ai honte je vous jure... Real Life and the Muse are bitches...**

 **Mais hier, comme pour se faire pardonner, la Muse m'a soufflé cette idée.** _Delphine03_ **voulait un OS long et plutôt chaud (je pense avoir relevé le défi... avec de ans de retard, je sais). La Muse voulait un Harry dominant et sincèrement, je n'y connais RIEN en bdsm. Je sais que les fics que je lis qui portent sur ce sujets sont malheureusement à des lieues de la vérité (à commencer par 50 nuances mais je me tairai à ce sujet). L'une des meilleures fics dessus, pour moi, est** Safe Word is Devil Snare **qui est une merveille par** _ShayaLonnie_ **avec un Neville délicieusement dominant (mais c'est en anglais)** **. Donc, si quiconque pratique, je suis désolée des erreurs et de tout. C'est un OS, un fantasme de la fessée, et Harry dit lui-même qu'il est du genre soft, donc j'espère que je ne froisserai personne.**

 **Disclaimer: JKR a tout mais vu qu'elle nous laisse jouer dans son bac à sable, j'en profite ^^**

* * *

Oh Morgane! Circé! Rowena! et Helga!

Par la collection de cartes Chocogrenouille enfin complète de Ronald !

Une potion d'oubli. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Peu importait si elle n'existait pas encore, elle allait l'inventer ! C'était sa seule alternative, elle n'avait confiance qu'en elle-même pour s'obliviater et elle s'était jurée, après ses parents, de n'utiliser ce sort qu'en cas de force majeure… Quoi que… C'était bien un cas de force majeure, non ?

Oh Godric! Qu'allait-elle faire ?! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner dans une telle situation ?

 _Tu as suivi tes hormones,_ souffla la voix de sa conscience _. Tu devrais savoir que l'alcool et la frustration sont propices à un résultat explosif en ce qui te concerne… Tu te souviens de Nott ?_

Fichue conscience ! Depuis quand son Jiminy Cricket personnel prenait-il la voix de Ronald ?

 _Depuis que tu t'es frottée à Harry comme un fléreur en chaleur !_

Oh Merlin! Elle commençait à hyperventiler ! Le penser rendait ce qui était arrivé réel ! Harry allait lui en vouloir, elle en était certaine. Elle s'était enfuie comme une vierge effarouchée après…

 _Après le meilleur orgasme de ta vie, gourgandine ! Qui aurait cru que Rita Skeeter était dans le vrai quand elle l'a écrit_ , se moqua son Ron intérieur.

J'avais quinze ans ! se justifia-t-elle.

 _Dix ans plus tard, tu vis enfin à la hauteur de ta réputation !_

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et tenta de s'étouffer avec un de ses coussins. Il fallait qu'elle cesse cette joute verbale avec sa conscience et qu'elle se calme. Repenser aux faits allait peut-être l'aider, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle trouverait au moins quelque chose qui lui permette de se justifier auprès d'Harry.

Bon, les jumeaux avaient fait une fête. L'alcool avait coulé à flot ; résultat, tout le monde flirtait avec tout le monde. Jusque-là, rien d'inhabituel. Ensuite… Ensuite quoi, déjà ? Ah ! Elle s'était faite avoir par leur cocktail surprise, et une chose en amenant une autre, s'était retrouvée à flirter avec Harry. Qui avait commencé ?

 _« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches dans quoi tu t'engages, Hermione._

 _\- Des promesses, Harry, des promesses… Tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer ? Ou mieux, me montrer ? »_

Elle rougit violemment en repensant à ce qui s'était dit. Merlin ! C'était elle qui avait commencé ! Et flirter n'était pas le mot juste, elle lui avait carrément fait du rentre-dedans ! Et la réponse d'Harry… Ce sourire carnassier qui lui était inconnu et qui lui promettait de grandes choses… Résultat, elle avait fini contre un mur, ses jambes enserrant la taille de son meilleur ami, sa langue dans sa bouche et se frottant à lui comme une gourgandine jusqu'à l'orgasme. Orgasme tout habillé, sans qu'Harry n'ait touché quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses fesses par-dessus son jean, et qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur alcoolisée… Résultat, elle s'était enfuie en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir regarder Harry en face après ça ?

Sa cheminée s'activa et elle sut qu'il faudrait qu'elle trouve au plus vite une excuse qui tienne la route.

* * *

Harry décida de patienter une quinzaine de minutes avant de rejoindre Hermione. Il savait qu'elle était chez elle ; il connaissait ses habitudes et se doutait qu'elle était en train de paniquer. Mieux valait ne pas la brusquer et attendre qu'elle se calme.

\- Alors ? demanda Ron en s'installant près de lui.

\- Alors, elle s'est enfuit. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévu ce cas de figure, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Elle panique, tu crois ?

\- Définitivement. La connaissant, elle doit être en train de se trouver une excuse ou de se demander comment me faire oublier… Des mois de planification foutus en l'air parce qu'elle… Mais bon, j'ai toute confiance en mes talents pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Tant que tu fais ça ailleurs que dans un couloir, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez !

\- Dit celui qui a fait la même chose, se moqua gentiment Harry. Tu sais que plusieurs d'entre nous vous ont vu, Blaise, Pansy et toi ?

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte rubiconde et il afficha un sourire rêveur.

\- Blaise adore faire ça en public, Pansy aussi. C'est un truc de Serpentard, je crois.

\- Un truc de Gryffondor aussi, non ?

\- Qui suis-je pour les empêcher d'arriver à leurs fins quand ils sont dans cet état ? demanda Ron avec un clin d'œil. Sur ce, je vois Pansy me faire signe, elle voulait faire ça sur le bureau de Fred, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je compte sur toi pour nous rendre l'Hermione cohérente que nous connaissons tous. En entier, s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de soucis pour la rendre en entier. Par contre, je ne garantis rien pour la cohérence, rétorqua Harry en faisant un signe de main à son ami.

Il avait suffisamment attendu, il lui fallait amadouer une sorcière bien trop farouche pour son propre bien. Il allait lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient faire des étincelles ensemble.

* * *

Hermione savait pertinemment, et sans avoir à regarder, qu'elle devait être la parfaite imitation d'une biche pétrifiée par les phares d'une voiture, ou d'une de ses cousines qui était tombée nez à nez avec un chasseur. Définitivement la deuxième, vu le regard d'Harry. Il était le prédateur et elle, la proie.

Elle paniqua. Encore.

En deux enjambées, il fut devant elle, et empêcha toute fuite en lui agrippant doucement, mais fermement, la taille.

\- Hermione, dit-il en baissant la tête pour mieux la regarder, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser et ne pas venir finir ce qu'on avait commencé ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Parce que… parce que tu sais tout comme moi que c'était une erreur, Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en portant une main à sa joue et en caressant sa pommette du pouce.

Elle maudit son corps de réagir à l'innocente caresse et se força à ne pas pencher la tête, à ne pas se soumettre à ses hormones. Ou à Harry.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'était une erreur monumentale, affirma-t-elle. Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié pour une histoire de fesses, Harry ! Tu comptes pour moi, tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu et…

Elle se tut quand il la plaqua contre lui. Non pas à cause de l'action, mais parce qu'elle sentit son érection se presser contre elle.

\- Alors ce genre de réaction est plutôt incestueuse, non ?

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement malgré elle quand il accentua la pression en glissant ses mains sur son séant. Maudites hormones !

\- Tout à l'heure aussi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Quand je t'ai plaquée contre le mur, quand on s'est embrassé, quand je t'ai faite jouir…

Elle sentait son souffle caresser sa peau, ses mains aller et venir sur son corps, son bassin qui ondulait contre le sien.

\- Tu étais plutôt réceptive quand je t'ai dit tout ce que j'allais te faire. Tu gémissais d'anticipation, et pour dire la vérité, Hermione, ce que je t'ai promis n'est que la partie visible du chaudron, finit-il en empoignant délicatement ses cheveux pour la forcer à le regarder.

Comment ces deux mots, « empoigner » et « délicatement », pouvaient aller ensemble, elle n'en avait aucune idée ; mais le résultat était là et la faisait frissonner. Elle voulait ce qu'il promettait, elle brûlait de découvrir s'il disait la vérité. Elle agrippa son t-shirt et leva enfin les eux vers lui.

\- Tu jettes les armes, Hermione ? Ou est-ce l'idée de l'inceste qui te met dans cet état ? demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Ton souffle saccadé, tes pupilles dilatées…

Depuis quand Harry était-il si… Si non-Harry ? Et sa main qui maintenait toujours son emprise sur les cheveux à la base de son crâne.

\- Tu te soumets ? questionna-t-il en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle. J'admets être sexuellement attirée par toi, mais jamais je ne me soumettrai à quiconque !

\- Vraiment ? Permet-moi de te prouver le contraire, dit-il en tirant la main qui emprisonnait ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Le gentil Harry que tu connais n'existe qu'en dehors de la chambre à coucher, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il prit totalement possession de sa bouche sans perdre un instant et Hermione ne put que s'abandonner, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il prenait ce qu'il désirait, et elle ne pouvait que suivre son rythme. Elle perdit toute pensée cohérente quand il lâcha ses cheveux et la hissa à sa taille, ses mains soutenant son fessier. Son corps prit le relais ; elle l'enserra de ses jambes et entoura son cou de ses bras. Si leurs vêtements pouvaient juste disparaître…

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient déplacés que lorsqu'il la jeta sur son lit.

\- Hermione, veux-tu que je te prouve que la soumission n'est pas une mauvaise chose ? demanda-t-il en déboutonnant son pantalon. Qu'elle peut être une délivrance ? continua-il en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes et en l'ôtant avec ses chaussures et chaussettes. N'as-tu pas envie de relâcher la pression, de te laisser aller, de faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un ? fit-il en enlevant son t-shirt. Ou as-tu peur d'aimer ça ?

Elle s'en voulait de frémir à chacune de ses paroles, de trouver l'idée attirante. Mais ce qu'il lui proposait, ce qu'il lui promettait, lui faisait peur. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

\- Hermione ?

Elle devina qu'il la rejoignait quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids et vit qu'il s'était installé au-dessus d'elle quand il lui tourna délicatement la tête d'une main.

\- Je… J'ai lu des choses sur… Enfin, tu sais que je lis beaucoup, et… par curiosité, tu vois ? J'ai lu ce que le bdsm implique, Harry. Je ne veux pas que… Tu ne me feras pas mal ?

Elle était à deux doigts du bégaiement et se sentit stupide de laisser son appréhension prendre le pas sur le reste.

\- Hermione, dit Harry d'une voix douce, j'ai beau être dominant, je suis seulement un adepte du bdsm dans sa forme la plus légère. En aucun cas, je ne te cravacherai, ni ne demanderai ton absolue soumission.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je veux juste te bander les yeux et t'attacher, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je veux te tourmenter, t'exciter, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te donner la permission de jouir, continua-t-il en parsemant son visage de baisers. Je veux te taquiner avec des jouets, apprendre ce qui te rend folle, énuméra-t-il en enlevant un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Je ne te ferai mal que si tu me le demandes… Tu es tout à fait libre de refuser, je ne t'imposerai jamais rien, jura-t-il. Je te donnerai simplement la fessée si tu as besoin d'être punie. La douleur peut être source de plaisir… Je pourrais être le méchant professeur, taquina-t-il avant de prendre un sein en bouche et de mordiller le téton qui pointait.

Elle ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer Harry, portant des robes de sorciers semblables à celles du professeur Rogue, lui parlant de la même voix grave et suave, l'inclinant sur son bureau pour mieux… Elle poussa un petit cri quand Harry changea de position et l'installa à plat ventre sur ses genoux.

\- Harry ! Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

 _\- Evanesco Vestimentum_ , murmura-t-il.

Elle n''aurait su dire ce qui l'enflamma le plus ; le froid et le contact de ses mains sur sa peau maintenant nue, ou qu'il ait réalisé avec brio un sortilège sans l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Je prends les choses en main, Hermione. Depuis le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre une ou deux choses sur toi, expliqua-t-il en caressant le haut de son dos d'une main et une fesse de l'autre. Tu aimes ce dont je te parle, ce que l'idée te procure. Tu as simplement peur de le mettre en pratique. Mais l'Hermione Granger que je connais est un adorable petit rat de bibliothèque qui a besoin de toutes les informations avant de décider quoi que ce soit, déclara Harry en glissant sa main entre ses cuisses.

Elle prit appui sur ses genoux et poussa son fessier vers le haut, invitant Harry à continuer ce qu'il faisait. Elle reçut une claque sur la fesse en réponse.

\- Tutututut, dit-il en claquant sa langue pour montrer sa désapprobation. Je décide et tu subis, Hermione, annonça-t-il en massant sa fesse endolorie. Dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût…

De nouveau, sa main glissa, mais pas là où elle la voulait le plus. Il remonta le long de sa colonne, exerça une légère pression sur chacune de ses vertèbres, la détendant. Hermione se laissa faire, appréciant le contact, soupirant d'aise au fur et à mesure qu'il délassait ses muscles. Elle trembla d'anticipation quand sa main fit le chemin inverse, lentement, trop lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de lui dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait. _Plus vite, Harry._

Quand ses doigts atteignirent enfin ses fesses, ils suivirent paisiblement leur sillon, ne s'y immisçant que pour furtivement frôler son sexe. Une première fois, puis une seconde, sans jamais s'y arrêter, glanant son excitation de la pulpe de ses doigts, et s'en aidant pour mieux la torturer. Elle savait qu'il prenait plaisir à lui infliger ce traitement, il le lui avait dit après tout. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle se tortille comme elle l'avait fait, pour mieux la reprendre ensuite. Hermione n'avait jamais été patiente et son sang-froid s'était fait la malle dès qu'il avait commencé à lui parler. Il y avait une éternité de ça, maintenant.

\- Tu as les plus belles fesses qui soient, murmura Harry en palpant l'un des globes de chair à pleine main. Si douces… Et ces fossettes, là où elles se rejoignent… C'est la première fois que j'en vois à un tel endroit, souffla-t-il en traçant les minuscules arabesques.

Hermione gémit sous la caresse, s'il y avait un endroit de son corps qui était sensible, c'était bien celui-là. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de questions concernant cette particularité qui couronnait son séant, elle avait toujours pensé que c'était un trait commun aux femmes ; elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'en assurer en regardant ses camarades de chambre à Poudlard sous la douche. Une vive douleur sur sa fesse droite la rappela à l'ordre. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, le sang pompant et diffusant la chaleur provoquée par l'assaut.

\- Je veux ton attention toute entière, susurra Harry au creux de son oreille avant de soudainement plonger deux doigts dans son sexe.

Elle s'arc-bouta malgré elle, cherchant à accentuer le contact.

\- Si tu as le temps de penser à autre chose, c'est que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi, dit-il en faisant onduler ses doigts. Or, tu ne dois penser qu'à moi, Hermione…

Il ajouta un doigt de plus et augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient. Hermione sentit son orgasme se construire et menacer d'exploser. Elle était si proche, elle pouvait presque voir le précipice… Harry retira ses doigts et la fit doucement rouler sur le dos. Elle grogna de dépit et manqua de lui dire sa façon de penser quand il l'empêcha de frotter ses cuisses. Il lui sourit en retour ; un sourire en coin qui lui disait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, et que non, elle ne pourrait pas se soulager de cette façon. Et qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus utiliser ses mains, puisqu'il les leva au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint de sa main gauche.

\- Je pourrais utiliser un sort pour te les attacher, confia-t-il en déposant de légers baisers sur sa poitrine, mais nous savons tous les deux ce qui arrivera si tu les bouges… Libre à toi de faire ce qui te chante, finit-il en les lâchant pour prendre chacun de ses seins en coupe.

Elle ne fit rien. D'un côté, elle voulait lui tenir tête, lui prouver que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne bougerait ses mains ; de l'autre, elle craignait qu'il cherche à retarder plus encore son orgasme.

\- Je pourrais m'amuser de tellement de façons différentes avec tes seins… Tu sais qu'il existe des petites pinces pour eux, souffla Harry en pinçant l'un des tétons.

Elle gémit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sensible, c'était comme si le fait de l'avoir privée de la petite mort avait enflammé chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Un simple effleurement lui mettait les nerfs en pelote ; alors ce pincement…

\- Je sais aussi que je pourrais rester des heures à te caresser sans jamais te laisser venir, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis impatient de m'enfoncer ici, admit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Merlin! Qu'il avait des mains agiles ! Hermione ignorait comment il faisait ces mouvements, cette sensation de vagues… Elle ne pensait pas non plus que ce côté dominant d'Harry la mettrait dans un tel état.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il en donnant un petit coup de langue à son clitoris, sans jamais cesser de bouger ses doigts.

\- Harry…

\- Humm ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, sa bouche lapant toujours son excitation, ses yeux verts, d'ordinaire émeraude, obscurcis par le désir. Par Godric! Depuis quand Harry Potter était aussi sexy ?

\- S'il te plaît, Harry…

\- S'il te plaît quoi ? Dis-moi, que veux-tu, Hermione ?

\- Prend-moi, fais-moi l'amour, je ne sais pas… baise-moi, je veux venir !

\- Reformule et je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux, dit-il en remontant son corps graduellement et embrassant, léchant la peau sur son passage.

\- S'il te plaît, Harry, laisse-moi venir…

\- Avec plaisir, Hermione.

* * *

Harry avait adoré explorer chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione, adoré embrasser sa peau, ses seins, son sexe, adoré le rose puis le rouge parer son fessier après qu'il l'ait claqué, adoré chaque petit son qu'elle laissait échapper.

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait voulu s'assurer qu'elle sache ce qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers mois, quand ils flirtaient sans que jamais rien ne se passe. Il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois sur ce qu'il lui ferait, et avait à peine mis en pratique 1/10e de ses fantasmes… Peu importait le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé de l'entendre le supplier de la laisser venir, les chimères de son esprits étaient bien pâles vis-à-vis de la réalité.

\- Je vais te prendre si fort que tu auras du mal à marcher demain… jura-t-il avant de s'enfoncer en elle.

Il poussa un râle au contact de la chair. Godric! Elle était parfaite ! Étroite comme si sa queue était la première à se frayer un chemin, douce et veloutée ; il voulait ne jamais quitter ce cocon. Il balaya son regard sur la forme de sa meilleure amie, son amante maintenant, et s'attarda sur son visage, ses yeux fermés et sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordait, comme pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un quelconque bruit. Il se pencha vers elle, sans jamais cesser de donner des coups de reins, lentement, fermement, et emprisonna un instant la lèvre avant de l'aspirer.

Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet surpris et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il mourrait d'envie de la retourner, de la prendre en levrette, et de se laisser aller, de lui donner la fessée en même temps… Mais ce serait pour plus tard. Là, tout de suite, il voulait la regarder. Il voulait voir le plaisir prendre forme dans les orbes chocolat, il voulait voir ses pupilles se dilater, il voulait tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

\- Harry…

Il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses, son somptueux fessier – il ne s'en lasserait jamais, il en était certain – afin d'avoir une meilleure prise, de plonger en elle plus profondément encore. Jamais il ne la lâcha des yeux, ses micro-expressions lui indiquaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Encore…

Elle porta ses mains à son cou, referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et son bassin se mit à onduler sous ses mains. Il savait qu'elle était proche, son regard se perdait et elle s'était remise à mordiller sa lèvre. De nouveau, il se pencha et récupéra son bien. Il l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche et accéléra le rythme, ses coups de rein marquant la cadence, et prenant de l'ampleur à chaque va-et-vient. Il sut qu'elle allait jouir quand Hermione lâcha prise et jeta sa tête en arrière. Aussitôt, il abandonna une de ses fesses pour aller pincer un téton. Ses murs se contractèrent autour de son sexe et elle cria son nom, balbutia des choses, un charabia incohérent qui ne prit fin que lorsqu'il atteignit son propre orgasme et cessa tout mouvement.

Il se laissa tomber tout contre elle, la respiration saccadée, et porta une main à son visage pour délicatement soulever les mèches folles qui collaient à sa peau. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses… Combien elle était belle à ses yeux, parfaite même, qu'elle était sa fierté et que personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, mais il se tut. Il aurait le temps de le lui dire. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent et la câliner, la masser, l'aider à redescendre en douceur.

Ils restèrent silencieux une quinzaine de minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry attendait qu'elle parle en premier, quand bien même il était terrifié qu'elle ne veuille pas reconduire l'expérience. Il fut rassuré quand elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

\- Harry, souffla-t-elle. C'était… c'était intense… J'ai quand même une question…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait une question, elle ne serait pas Hermione sinon, pensa-t-il avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as promis beaucoup de choses ce soir, et vois-tu, l'une d'elle n'a pas été réalisée…

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Tu vois, tu as promis de me prendre tellement fort, que j'aurai du mal à marcher… Or, j'arrive toujours à bouger mes jambes, expliqua-t-elle avec malice. Des idées sur la question ?

Il lui offrit son sourire carnassier, celui qui lui était uniquement réservé, et la retourna brusquement. Elle poussa un petit cri, quelque part entre la surprise et le rire.

\- J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup d'idées, miss Granger, dit-il en soulevant son fessier pour le mettre au niveau de son bassin, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux les mettre en pratique…

* * *

 **Et voilà!  
**

 **J'espère** _Delphine03_ **que l'attente valait le coup et que Harry était à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^**

 **Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **En attendant une prochaine publication,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
